Stolen
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Revolves around It Gets Worst at Night ..LP goodness … One-Shot.


Stolen

Revolves around It Gets Worst at Night…..LP goodness … One-Shot.

After Haley Proposed for everybody to make their way onto the dance floor, Lucas headed over to a nearby table deciding to sit it out, much to the dismay of Peyton but she laughingly dismissed it as Brooke pulled her onto the dance floor as 'Good Vibrations' filled the hall.

Lucas found himself sitting at a table full of girls that he had encountered earlier and looked on at them as they talked with their southern accents he decided to talk when they all turned to ogle him.

"So nobody has a fatal heart condition? And a Farther who was purposely set on fire?"

The girls all gave each other none verbal's and looked at Lucas bemusedly; a drink was definitely in order so he excused himself from the table with a sigh of relief and made his way over to the punch stall, this was no Tree Hill. Lucas turned and found himself looking on at the crowd all jumping up and down to the music, his eyes caught the familiar blonde curls that he loved so much, she looked so happy enjoying her time with her friends and Lucas couldn't help but smile as she danced in her own comical way along with Skills.

The past week had been tough for sure, with the whole Keith scenario and what with Brooke and Peyton being attacked by physco Derek. Lucas still blamed himself for the whole thing he should have been there, he could of stopped it, if only he tried harder, he knew she would change her mind, It wasn't fair. Lucas hadn't noticed that the song had died down until a warm hand came into contact with his shoulder.

"Luke, hey you okay?" Peyton soothed out.

Lucas looked into her green eyes, happy really did look good on her; all negative thoughts went to the back of his mind, none of that mattered now as he stared down at his girlfriend, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you; you know that?"

Peyton smiled brightly at his words, and leaned in to nibble on the side of his mouth, she would never get over him saying that to her.

As Nathan and Lucas had a chat, Brooke pulled Peyton away for a quick word.

"You having fun P.Sawyer?"

"Well it's definitely better than the one we had, that's for sure"

"Tell me about it" they both smiled.

"So up for another round of dancing B.Davis? We should totally do the time warp!"

"As fun as that sounds….um….no, you should go spend some time with Luke"

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Really, go have fun; anyway I'm going to have fun with my boys and….punch"

Peyton laughed. "You're a great friend Brooke".

"I better be".

Lucas chuckled as Nathan led Haley onto the dance floor twirling her before he pulled her into his arms as they went the strains of a song slowly floated through the hall, he immediately searched for Peyton, he was at least going to share one dance with her, as if she read his mind Peyton made her presence known.

Lucas gently pulled Peyton into his arms drawing her close to him.

_**You have stolen my Heart **_

_**You have stolen my Heart**_

Peyton rested her head against Lucas's shoulder, so this is what it's like to be completely content, but pulled back slowly.

"Thanks for being so good to me this week Luke, and to Brooke, it means everything"

Lucas's eyes softened. "I'd do anything for you"

"Likewise" Peyton picked at his collar and pulled him in for a well deserved kiss.

"Uh, could you get a room?"

Peyton and Lucas laughed into the kiss at Haley's comment.

"Do you want to?" Peyton looked up mischief glinting in her eyes

_**And from the ball room floor**_

_**We are in celebration**_

_**One good stretch before our hibernation**_

_**Our dreams assured and we all**_

_**Will sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

Lucas could only nod as Peyton took his hand in her own and lead him out of the Prom.

Lucas struggled to open the door as he fumbled with the keys as Peyton nuzzled into his neck, Peyton turned and saw him fumbling so she took charge and opened the door, Lucas blindly kicked it shut as he kept a hold around her waist and kissed her deeply, the key was dropped onto the floor, forgotten.

Breathy sighs and moans filled the room; absentmindedly Lucas pulled his dress shirt from his pants and shrugged of his jacket. All the while kissing Peyton, as she unbuttoned his shirt she smiled into the kiss as Lucas moaned, he tugged on her hips, walking them backwards until his legs hit the base of the bed and sat himself down at the edge as she sat down in his lap and attacked his neck and groaned, Peyton loved It when he moaned it was a total turn on, But tonight wasn't just about that.

Peyton pulled back and Lucas looked on at her. "I am so in love with you"

Lucas smiled gently and replied. "I'm in love with you to Peyton"

Lucas tightened his hold on her and lifted her up, both keeping their eyes locked on one another as he turns and gently lays her down on the bed as she smiles up at him.

"God, you're so beautiful, Peyton"

"So I've heard"

Lucas pulled her into a lengthy kiss as his hands roamed her body, her sighs filling his ears

"I don't want to wait anymore, I've waited so long for this" Peyton moaned as he kissed his way down to her neck.

Lucas gave her his answer by slowly, inching her dress up her body, pausing to shower her with tummy kisses as her hands went into his hair.

They never once looked away from each other.

_**You have stolen my Heart**_

_**You have stolen my Heart**_

_**SOOOOOO there you have it LP's I'm going to write some more Leyton soon, but I'm not promising anything :D R&R….**_


End file.
